Playing With Fire
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Meg pays Castiel a visit, deciding to take a little revenge. Castiel/Meg, mentions of Dean/Castiel, mild violence, smut, swearing. R&R, x.


**Playing With Fire**

**Summary**: Meg pays Castiel a visit, deciding to take a little revenge. Castiel/Meg, mentions of Dean/Castiel, smut, swearing. R&R, x.

-x-

**Then ...**

'_You can't gank demons can you?" she sneered, the amusement obvious in her seductive voice. Her face too close to his, her breath on his face, her body against his. "You're cut off from home office, and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap." Castiel held her tight to him, their eyes locked for a moment, their lips almost touching._

"_I can do this ..." he said, looking down at her lips, moving as if to kiss her and with one strong push, she fell from his grasp onto the holy fire around them. She screamed as the flames licked at her flesh, burning it, marking it, as Castiel used her as a bridge out of the ring of fire._

_Her screams of agony were the last things he heard before he disappeared in a rustle of wings._

**Now ...**

Castiel was in the Alps. He had been looking for God once again, hoping that Dean's amulet around his neck would give him some signal soon. He stood at the top of one of the mountains, staring up at the sky as the snow and wind whipped his face. He sighed to himself before, disappearing and landing out in Bobby's salvage yard. He didn't see any sign of Dean Winchester's Impala. He moved towards the house anyway, when his phone began ringing, AC/DC blaring out of the tiny speaker. Dean had set it so that Castiel would know it was him, although, apart from Sam, he didn't really get any other calls. Castiel fished the cell out of his deep trenchcoat pocket before accepting the call.

"Dean?"

"Hey Cas, you busy?"

"Not at the moment. I am at Bobby's house. I'd have thought ..."

"Listen, could you stop by?" he asked, though he surprised Castiel when he cut him off abruptly.

"Yes, of course. Where are you?" Castiel asked his friend. Dean rhymed off the name and number of the motel and the state he was in, before hanging up. Castiel put his phone back in his pocket before disappearing from the salvage yard and appearing in the middle of Dean and Sam's motel room. What he found there wasn't what he expected.

It wasn't Dean and Sam's motel room. It was an empty one. He should have known. Well, empty apart from the demon Meg, who was stretched out across the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and a bra to match, along with heels. She watched him for a moment, before giggling.

"'Dean-o' called you and you come-a-runnin'. What an obedient little lapdog you are, Castiel ..." she said, smirking and blinking, her eyes turning black before him. She settled her head down onto the pillow on the bed, her hair spread out like a dark halo around her head. The thought of demons with halos made Castiel laugh inwardly. His eyes were fixed on the creamy white skin of her leg that was on show, her beautifully toned thighs, moving up to where he could see her slender waist(which was scarred from the holy fire), and how her breasts filled her bra beautifully. He found his body having reactions to the sight.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Meg giggled again.

"You threw me into holy fire. That doesn't go down well with me, cloud-hopper. You _scarred_ me" she said, getting off of the bed, before walking slowly towards Castiel, who was standing his ground like the good little angel he was. Soon Meg was in his personal space, and Castiel was hard in his boxers, knowing the reaction he was having was wrong.

"You should leave ..." Castiel said, making Meg grin. She took one more step closer, her scent intoxicating and her eyes boring into Castiel's sky blue ones.

"Why? I have you here, and all to myself. Why would I go anywhere?" she asked. "You could have me all to _yourself_." She took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her breasts, making him touch her, making him harder than he had ever been. Castiel let his hand linger for a moment, his fingers curling over the roundness of her breast, before he seemed to gather himself back to the present, pulling his hand back quickly.

"Do you not understand? You should _leave_ ..." Castiel said, backing away from her, cursing himself when his legs hit the other bed in the room, causing him to fall back on the bed.

"Yes, I should, baby. But I won't ..." she said, moving to the bed and climbing on, straddling his fully clothed body. Her palms flat on his chest, pushing him onto his back, his erection visible through the material of his pants. "And there's my standing ovation." She grinned again and flexed her hips, grinding against Castiel's crotch. He moaned deeply, and tried to push her off before it had anymore effect on him, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sides of his head. He looked positively irresistible. She bent down to press the smallest of kisses to his lips, noting that he didn't kiss back. She pulled back and pouted at him.

"Come on, baby. You need to play too ..." she said, letting go of his wrists, surprised when he kept them there anyway. Her hands ran down his chest, undoing his tie and pulling it from his neck slowly, before grabbing at his shirt and ripping it open, buttons coming away from the material and hitting the floor. Meg grinned at the sight of the angel's bare chest.

"Ooh, yeah, baby. You been working out?" she asked, running her hands along the smooth skin, taking a nipple between two of her fingers and rubbing it until it hardened. Castiel arched his back at the touch and let out a whimper. Meg was still surprised he was managing to keep his hands up by his head, his fists curled into the sheets. Meg leaned down and kissed the angel's neck, her tongue sneaking out to taste his skin; a mixture of honey, and earth, and what she imagined air and clouds and rain would taste like. Castiel sighed gently underneath her, his eyes closing at the feel of her lips against his skin.

"_Meg_ ..." he said, gently. Meg's lips moved from his neck and down his chest to his nipples, where she played with one with her tongue, Castiel's whimpering turning into full blown moaning. Sensitive, much? Meg pulled back, grabbing the angel's torn shirt, pulling him up into a sitting position underneath her. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close as her lips devoured his own mouth. His arms wrapped around her, his large hands splayed out over her perfect round ass, the lace panties only getting in the way. Meg's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, underneath his shirt and trenchcoat, pushing it off and onto the bed, before Castiel deposited it on the floor. Meg felt her breath catch in her throat. She had never seen someone so perfect, so beautiful. But then he _was_ an angel. What could she expect his vessel to look like?

"You know how hot you are, baby?" she whispered, her hands sliding down his chest to his pants, making short work of the belt and button. She slid her hand inside his pants, cupping his proud erection through the fabric of his boxers. He cursed in Enochian, his breathing uneven. This made Meg smile. "Yes, baby." She continued to squeeze and cup through the material, watching his face, contort in pleasure. She leaned in to catch his lips again, their kissing raw and passionate, swallowing his moans and his noise of disappointment when she removed her hand. She shuffled back along his legs, her hands going to the waistband of his pants, watching as he lifted his hips to let her pull them off. She turned to remove his shoes and socks before removing his pants completely, letting them join his other clothing on the floor.

"I-I've never ..." he stammered, which was unlike him. All rough and deep and confident. All words and no play. Meg pressed her finger to his lips.

"Let me show you, baby ..." she said, moving to lie across his stretched out legs, one hand going to his chest to push him back against the pillows, his breathing speeding up at the realisation of that she was going to do. Her hands went to his boxers and she pulled her down to his thighs, his impressive erection springing free. Meg licked her lips as she looked at it, blowing across the tip, seeing it twitch. She looked up into his eyes. Who'd have thought?

"Please ..." she heard him say, her insides flipping. She, a demon, had just heard him, an angel, beg her. That had to be high on the achievement list; making an angel of the lord beg for a blowjob. She took the base of his cock in her hand, giving it a few teasing strokes, just to get warmed up for the main event. Even at the small strokes, she could feel him begin to buck gently under her hand. Then she moved forward and her lips were on the head of his cock, making him gasp out loud, before she took the whole thing in her mouth. Well, almost all of it. He moaned deeply as her hot mouth engulfed him and her head began to bob up and down on his length. He reached down and pushed her hair over to one side, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of her mouth. She moved faster, and Castiel knew he wouldn't last long. He could feel it.

"St-STOP!" he managed to call out over the pleasure. Meg stopped, letting go of his cock with a wet popping noise.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked, straddling his naked lap once more. She was suddenly caught off guard when Castiel grabbed her and flipped them. She was underneath his naked body, and she'd never felt so warm in her life. "Ooh, I love it when you get bossy." Castiel had to resist the urge to laugh. He ran his hands down Meg's body, feeling the silky smooth skin underneath his rough hands. He cupped her breasts in his large hands, sliding one of the lace cups down, revealing her breast to him. His mouth immediately latched onto it, tonguing her nipple teasingly, feeling her writhe underneath him. The other hand, as he continued to suck on her breast, made its way down to her panties, sliding beneath the material to find her wet and warm, a strange sensation. His fingers slid through the wetness, sliding two, easily, inside of her, hearing her moan loudly.

"Oh, fuck ..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More." Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "Fuck me ..." she called out, sure the whole motel block outside could hear them. Castiel pulled his fingers out of her, sitting up slowly and removing her panties, throwing them to the floor. He watched as Meg spread her legs wide, making him gulp and his cock twitch. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips before grabbing her roughly and thrusting in hard. She called out in painful pleasure as his cock filled her up. He took hold of her legs, Meg letting her heeled feet rest upon his shoulders, the angle seeming to make him push further inside of her until he was buried to the hilt. Then he began to move, calling out Enochian words and her name. What would his father think of him, if he cared? An angel and a demon, coupling under the dim moonlight pooling in the window, illuminating her sweating skin, and her eyes. What would _anyone_ think of him?

"M-Meg ..." he called out as he pounding into her, her hands gripping the sheets in an iron grip. He watched, fascinated as her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, making him throw his head back in pleasure, He could tell she was close too. Her cries had gotten louder and she was pushing down on his cock to meet his thrusts harder than before.

"Oh, shit! Cas – CASTIEL!" she called out and she clenched around his cock as she came hard, the stars behind her eyes blinding her for a moment until she heard him grunt and call out, his warm essence filling her up. He continued to thrust though his orgasm until his entire body gave up on him and he collapsed on top of the demon. In their moments of bliss, Castiel felt Meg run her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Suddenly the door banged open, and Dean and Sam barged in, guns and demon knife in hand. Castiel moved first, letting Meg sit up to see what was going on. Then she looked at Castiel.

"No, don't let them kill me ..." she said, grabbing Castiel's face in her hands. "Please ...not after what just happened." Castiel took hold of her arms.

"I'm sorry ..." he said, as Dean came up behind her and sent Ruby's knife through her back, her demon form flickering inside the vessel. She tried to scream but felt she couldn't. Before Dean pulled out the knife, Castiel pressed a small kiss to her lips, which she responded to the best she could before the knife was pulled out and her lifeless body fell into a heap on the bed. Castiel moved quickly to pull his boxer shorts back up, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up and caught Dean's eye.

"How did you find me?" Castiel asked.

"Gabriel came to us. He sensed you were here and he saw Meg enter the motel earlier," he said. Then he assessed the situation more closely. Meg, dead in nothing but her bra, and Castiel, who had been naked when they came into the room. "Dude, you fucked a demon! What the hell?" Castiel stood up with force, making Dean stand back, thinking the angel was going to hit him.

"I asked her to leave ... but her scent, and her body ... I couldn't help myself," Castiel found himself admitting. "I don't care for the demon. But the vessel had no reason to die." He turned, pulling on his slacks and shirt before turning to Meg and closing the vessel's eyes. He pulled on his trenchcoat, pocketing his tie before pulling on his socks and shoes. "I'll be in touch." He turned to the brothers before disappearing in a rustle of wings, leaving the Winchesters alone with Meg's dead body.

* * *

_Just a random PWP really. Hope you like! XD_


End file.
